russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Intensifies Phenomenal Primetime Block with the Launch of ‘Fall In Love With Me’ and ‘Only You, My Love’
April 4, 2015 Celebrating 55 Years of IBC-13 For the best and quality drama, the summer station IBC-13 is celebrating its 55th year in a summer fun sizzles with fresh seasons of your favorite primetime block as it revolutionizes the landscape of Philippine primetime TV as Kapinoy Primetime from 5:45 p.m. to 11:45 p.m., presenting its new shows to media with the launch of the kilig-serye remake of 2014 hit Taiwanovela and Korean drama, behind the powerful dominance of ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA's Telebabad that air soap operas and fantasy series nightly, starting April 6 in portraying the feel-good family at home, school, office, etc. Janella Salvador as Janella: A Teen Princess The front-runners for the weeknight primetime slot: she’s one of the next big singers to watch out for. Nikki Grace Lim from ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart is out to prove she can do more that would make us go Oh My G!. Now, Asia's Teen Sweetheart and the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador continues to be a teen superheri for hot and cool summer excitement, Janella: A Teen Princess leading her role at 5:45 p.m. right before Express Balita. She's a good princess with a refreshing summer, good vibes and about the teen story, fantasy and action scenes about Janella's summer season. Also, as the teen princess will transform into the teen super-heroine who will saves the day from darkness this summer through the power. So that kids and teens can watching pre-primetime after going to high school like a classmate. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, joining Janella are Marlo Mortel, Donny Pangilinan, Jenine Desiderio, Gabby Concepcion, Luke James Alford, Robi Domingo, Sam Pinto, Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga. This week, with her very special guest is Enchong Dee as Rustom Barrerra. As the consistent early primetime top-rater Janella: A Teen Princess continues to beat Inday Bote and My Love from the Star. Janella performs her role well as Janella. The light fantasy drama that focusing for young viewers to be a superheroine teen princess despite the power of darkness and save the day, AJ Muhlach as Voltron Man Every night, Action Prince AJ Muhlach whose known as Voltron Man, the phenomenal top-rating superserye continues to reign in power-packed primetime as the crime-fighting Pinoy superhero aired at 7:45 p.m. right after Express Balita. Joining Muhlach are Coleen Garcia, Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre, directed by Monti Parungao. Together with Josh Padilla, Cacai Bautista, Andrei Felix as Frozone, Pia Magalona, Miel Cuneta, Nathan Barrera, Virginia Pozon, Matt Edwards, Kat Alano, Mon Castro, Maribeth Bichara, Jovic Monsod, Stephanie Henares, Edward Mendez, Alicia Alonzo, Gary Lising, Jericka Martelle and Val Sotto. Janella: A Teen Princess led by Janella Salvador and Voltron Man led by AJ Muhlach, continues to be your everyone's favorites as the two fantaseryes consistently do well and winning in the primetime ratings race. Sue Ramirez and Aljur Abrenica in Fall in Love with Me Versatile teen actress Sue Ramirez and the newest Kapinoy actor Aljur Abrenica will topbilled the remake of the 2014 hit Taiwanovela Fall in Love with Me, a kilig-serye which is premiere on April 6 at 8:30 p.m. Tao Le Si (Sue Ramirez), a young woman who promised her late brother to protect his advertisement agency and his legacy. Lu Tian Xing (Aljur Abrenica) is a prodigy in Asia's advertising field. Rich, famous, and highly successful, he suddenly announces during a press conference that he will be taking a three-month break from the advertising life. With a simple disguise, he transforms himself into "Xiao Lu". Directed by Jerry Lopez-Sineneng and Paco Sta. Maria, Sue and Aljur will be joined by Justin Quirino, Yam Concepcion, Smokey Manaloto, Jaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada, Gerald Pesigan, K-La Rivera, Herbert Bautista, Sylvia Sanchez, Erin Ocampo, Khalil Ramos, McCoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Eliza Pineda, Martin Velayo, Dar Bernardo, Jao Mapa, Almira Muhlach and Joseph Bitangcol. Cristine Reyes of Dahil Ba Sa Kanya Primetime Queen and Jewel of Drama Cristine Reyes reign the role and she leads the network's premiere of the much-awaited teleserye Dahil Ba Sa Kanya airs at 9:15 p.m. Via Rodriguez (Cristine Reyes) is a strong woman and a loving mother who would do anything for the whole family. Almost above the revenge that she is faith, Via will meet and fall in love with Daniel Miranda (Slater Young), a man who will turn her life for father. The love story showed us the tear jerking of love and heart. Directed by Wenn V. Deramas, boosting the powerhouse cast including Christopher de Leon, Slater Young, Eula Valdez, Gloria Romero, Lito Legaspi, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Jennifer Sevilla, Ronaldo Valdez, Rico dela Paz, Cassy Legaspi, Lucho Agoncillo and Victor Anastacio. TreseBella's newest Koreanovela Only You, My Love TreseBella continues to be the best of imports with the launch of the hit Koreanovela Only You, My Love which is debuted on April 6 at 10 p.m. to be top-billed Han Chae-ah, Sung Hyuk, and Ji Joo-yeon, to be followed by the hit telenovela La Tempestad at 10:30 p.m. More drama primetime programs that will be no funny, no happy and no serious, because of your full of tears and drama like mad and angry, and sad and crying, feel-good habit and good vibes from Monday to Friday from 5:45 p.m. to 11:30 p.m., summer is more fun with the Superstar Network, IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. Watching these Kapinoy Primetime shows and enjoy your weeknight watching these winning primetime hits with Janella: A Teen Princess at 5:45 p.m., Express Balita at 6:30 p.m., Voltron Man at 7:45 p.m., Fall In Love With Me at 8:30 p.m., Dahil Ba Sa Kanya at 9:15 p.m., ollowed by TreseBella's primetime offering Only You, My Love at 10 p.m.,La Tempestad at 10:30 p.m. and News Team 13 at 11 p.m. weeknights, on IBC-13. 'IBC: 'TAG-INIT, TAG-LAMIG, PINOY SUMMER ANG DATING :IBC-13 is on to a hot summer good vibes as it launched a whopping new program offerings that focusing its viewers and feel good, tears and drama entertainment experience but no happy at all. '''MORNING BLOCK' :PILIPINAS, GISING KA NA BA? (Atty. Batas Mauricio, Cathy Eigenmann, Jay Sonza, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Randy David, Christine Bersola-Babao and Dr. Edwin Bien) :Monday-Friday, 5AM - 8AM :Have a feel-good morning with your PGKNB Barkada, your favorite feel-good morning habit Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? delivers a perfect mix of the latest news, features, entertainment, lifestyle and public service. Veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Christine Bersola-Babao and Dr. Edwin Bien host the morning show from Monday to Friday. :JOEY & TEYSI (Joey Marquez and Tessie Tomas) :Monday-Friday, 8AM :HAPI KUNG HEALTHY (Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien) :Monday-Friday, 10AM (New Timeslot) (Beginning April 20) :A public service show that kids will surely enjoy, tackles issues on science, medicine, and health. Hosted by Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien with co-host Jeff Arcilla, Arlene Tolibas and Lou Veloso, with the help of the Department of Health (DOH), children are provided with factual information on how to keep themselves fit and healthy. Presented in an entertaining manner by a happy bunch of kids, Hapi Kung Healthy is a public service show that kids will surely enjoy your good vibes for fit, wealth and happier healthy. :HELL'S KITCHEN (Chef Rob Pengson) :Monday-Friday 10:30AM (New Season) (Beginning April 20) :The Philippine version of the worldwide hit reality cooking competition. The multiawarded chef and educator, TV personality, food service professional and entrepreneur himself, Chef Rob Pengson takes command of the kitchen as a local crop of aspiring restaurateur hopefuls show off their cooking skills in a bid to win the life-changing prize to win a coveted head chef position at a prestigious restaurant. Expect high drama as they cook up a storm under the watchful eye of the terrifying superstar chef. NOONTIME BLOCK :FLAMES :Monday-Friday, 11:30AM :IBC-13 is very good to announce that this feel-good romcom mini-series will present new TV adaptations of well-loved stories this 2015 based on Summit Books and Pop Sizzle Books. :APO TANGHALI NA! (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) :Monday-Friday, 12:15PM :Saturday, 12NN :Alas dose na!. Welcome to APO Tanghali Na! :Enjoy your feel-good habit afternoon of family entertainment as APO Tanghali Na! at 12:15 during weekdays and it's 12 high noon on Saturdays who will watch a variety show for lunch time will feature the host and music for APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garavillo). With co-host Antoinette Taus, Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Mutya Orquia, Ramon Bautista, Bianca Manalo, Lucho Agoncillo, Niño Muhlach and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete. Featuring song and dance numbers from top perfromers as well as rising stars, and exciting fun and games, the #1 noontime show that the entire family can enjoy. AFTERNOON BLOCK (HapoNation) :ANNA LUNA (Abby Bautista) :Monday-Friday, 2:30PM :Child actress Abby Bauista conquering the Teleserye Princess by sharing the children's siesta teleserye. Anna Luna, a young girl known to have a messy hair. While Anna Luna was young, she was seperated from her family after a ferry exploaded in the middle of the sea. :She was forced to live in the city together with her grandmother. Also starring RK Bagatsing, Maricar Reyes, Jeric Raval, Ysabel Ortega and Paolo Santiago. :PRINCESS CHARM (Michelle Vito) (new show) :Monday-Friday, 3:15PM :Michelle Vito will dream come true as the Teen Kontrabida in the heart-warming afternoon fantaserye, as she exciting the beauty prom. Also featuring Andre Paras, Kobe Paras, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Francis Magundayao and Mika dela Cruz. :SIEMPRE TE AMARE (Fernando Carrillo) (TreseBella) :Monday-Friday, 4PM :Telenovela heartthrob Fernando Carrillo returns to the hit telenovela every afternoon. :SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS (Spongebob) :Monday-Friday, 4:30PM :TAKESHI'S CASTLE (John Estrada) :Monday-Friday, 5PM :The much-awaited return of game show based on the Japanese hit series and is hosted by John Estrada known as Takeshi with Rica Peralejo and Hans Mortel as Iwakura providing the commentary with a gravelly Japanese accent, which was later dropped in favor of their natural voices. The Filipino production crew also developed on their relationship, with Iwakura often trying to trick Takeshi on several occasions. One episode which resulted in the contestants' victory was even written as Takeshi's worst nightmare; when Iwakura finally wakes him up, Takeshi is so traumatized that he asks to call off a scheduled taping. The names given to most of the challenges are translated from their original Japanese such as "Devil's Maze" for the Honeycomb and Square Mazes, "Flying Mushroom" for Mushroom Trip, and "Sumo Wrestling" for Sumo Rings. PRIMETIME SHOWS (Kapinoy Primetime) :JANELLA: A TEEN PRINCESS (Janella Salvador) :Monday-Friday, 5:45PM :Primetime fantasy continues as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart and the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador in the early primetime fantaserye. Janella is a teen superhero who saves the day by fighting darkness and they sparkle the power. Completing the cast are Marlo Mortel, Donny Pangilinan, Jenine Desiderio, Gabby Concepcion, Luke James Alford, Robi Domingo, Sam Pinto, Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga. :EXPRESS BALITA (Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar) :Monday-Friday, 6:30PM :The country's longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded news program on Philippine television. True to the station's commitment of public service through deliver the hot, timely and burning news inside and outside the country, IBC News team also continues to be the most trusted news team in the country, anchored by female broadcast journalist Snooky Serna-Go and veteran anchorman TG Kintanar. :VOLTRON MAN (AJ Muhlach) :Monday-Friday, 7:45PM :Every night, relive the drama, the action begins, the Action Prince AJ Muhlach as Voltron Man, the phenomenal top-rating superserye continues to reign in power-packed primetime as the crime-fighting Pinoy superhero. Completing the cast are Coleen Garcia, Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco, Joel Torre, Josh Padilla, Cacai Bautista, Andrei Felix, Pia Magalona, Edward Mendez, Virginia Pozon and Mon Castro. :FALL IN LOVE WITH ME (Sue Ramirez and Aljur Abrenica) (new show) :Monday-Friday, 8:30PM :Primetime teen actress Sue Ramirez and the newest Kapinoy primetime prince Aljur Abrenica topbill the much-awaited kilig-serye based on the 2014 hit Taiwanovela. Completing the cast are Justin Quirino, Coraleen Waddell, Smokey Manaloto, Jaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada, Gerald Pesigan, K-La Rivera, Herbert Bautista, Sylvia Sanchez, Erin Ocampo, Khalil Ramos, Eliza Pineda, Martin Velayo, Dar Bernardo, McCoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Jao Mapa, Almira Muhlach and Joseph Bitangcol. :DAHIL BA SA KANYA (Cristine Reyes) (new timeslot) :Monday-Friday, 9:15PM :Primetime Queen and the Jewel of Drama Cristine Reyes reigning the role and lead the primetime teleserye, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. The love story showed us the tear jerking of love and heart. Completing the powerhouse cast, including Christopher de Leon, Slater Young, Eula Valdez, Gloria Romero, Lito Legaspi, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Jennifer Sevilla, Ronaldo Valdez, Rico dela Paz, Cassy Legaspi, Lucho Agoncillo and Victor Anastacio. :ONLY YOU, MY LOVE (TreseBella) (new show) :Monday-Friday, 10PM :Several families live together in one house, sharing both joy and sorrow. TreseBella's much-awaited Koreanovela comeback as Han Chae-ah, Sung Hyuk and Ji Joo-yeon leading the cast. :LA TEMPESTAD (TreseBella) :Monday-Friday, 10:30PM :Ximena Navarrete and William Levy stars as the protagonists of the hit telenovela. :NEWS TEAM 13 (Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso) :Monday-Friday, 11PM :IBC-13's late-night newscast anchored by two of the most respected and outstanding broadcasters, veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. WEEKEND SHOWS (Panalo Weekend) :KAPINOYLAND (Mr. Kapinoy) :Saturday, 7:30AM - 8AM :Kiddie show KapinoyLand as they learning, singing, dancing and play with your favorite characters Mr. Kapinoy as IBC mascots with his Baby Kapinoy for an original Philippine flagship children's television program for kids everyday with fun and games. :PBA (James Yap) :Saturday, 4:30PM - 6:30PM :Sunday, 3PM - 7PM :Founded in 1975, the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is the Asia's first professional basketball league. Now on its 40th year anniversary, PBA’s television partner, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people expect the Kapinoy Network to bring this long-running and beloved national pastime to even greater heights! :MAYA LOVES SIR CHIEF (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) :Saturday, 6:30PM :A light family sitcom topbilled by the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and veteran actor Richard Yap, with Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce, as IBC's top-rating primetime sitcom that a feel-good habit and good vibes for Maya and Sir Chief that a funnier light viewing and kilig love story. :JOE D'MANGO's LOVE NOTES (Joe D'Mango) :Saturday, 7:15PM :Sometimes letting it out can make a big difference, love adviser Joe D'Mango hosting a drama anthology continues to feature weekly love stories through letter sending. :T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel) :Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show :Saturday, 8:15PM :Join Joey de Leon, Mariel Rodriguez, Keempee de Leon, Cara Eriguel,, Victor Anastacio, Sam Pinto and Hans Mortel in the longest running gag show on Philippine television. T.O.D.A.S. made itself felt on its premiere special and turning into the weekly series in 1981 consistently the number one comedy show in the country. Featuring a barrage of gags, spoofs, parodies and comedic performers that will surely laugh out loud excitement. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make IBC-13 truly an enjoyable network to watch every Saturday night, :ONE FC (Honorio Banario) :Saturday, 9:15PM :Give you an in-depth behind-the-scenes look at the human drama unfolding within the Cage. From gripping profiles of the best male and female fighters to knock out blows to adrenaline raw raw emotion :VIVA BOX OFFICE (VBO) :Saturday, 10:45PM :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? (Drew Arellano) :Sunday, 7PM :Hosted by Drew Arellano considered to be the consistent top-rater and one of the longest running franchise game shows in the Philippines turns 14th anniversary celebration gives excitement to the viewing public, it has now been lowered to 13 questions leading to the P2 million prize. WW2BAM has revolutionized the course of primetime TV viewing in the country. :BORN TO BE A SUPERSTAR (Anja Aguilar) :Sunday, 8PM :Hosted by the Young Singing Diva Anja Aguilar with her co-host Thai Superstar Mario Maurer, now on its 3rd year anniversary as the longest running franchise singing reality show in the Philippines to be the singing contest for the rising superstars like aspiring young singer of the singing superstar fans with official 4 judges are Josh Santana, Jenine Desiderio and Gino Padilla. The winners got as much as P1-million worth of prizes, and a recording contract under Viva Records and Vicor Music. :DINGDONG N' LANI (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) :Sunday, 9PM :The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha conquer the musical variety show features several music guests ranging from established acts to veteran singers. Every Sunday night features dance and love song musical performances :SUNDAY SINEMAKS :Sunday, 10:30PM :For the home-popped popcorn as your primetime treat every Sunday Sinemaks, featuring Tagalog action films, watch your favorite action heroes of FPJ, Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Cesar Montano, Ronnie Ricketts and many others, while upcoming stars blast their way into your TV screens in their most memorable performances. Be part of the action, the swash-buckling action will keep you on your toes and keep you wanting for more.